Harry Potter and the New Maruaders part 2
by TroyStardancer
Summary: Harry and his friends are preparing to embark to America, at the request of a mysterious guest, to combat Death Eaters who escaped and are based there. However, Harry learns their guest has secrets of his own, and could be leading them into a trap.


**The New Marauders, pt 2**

_Chapter 6_

Harry was busy the next couple days. He was preparing for a journey; a journey to face an old enemy again. When Neville learned via floo network that Barty Crouch was no longer at Mungos, his decision was made. The possibility of Bellatrix Lestrange once again terrorizing the wizard world was very real. America was facing a crises she was not prepared for, so Harry and his five friends...affectionately known as the "New Marauders," prepared for combat...against an enemy they faced before, someone they had experience fighting. But also someone who was on par with The Dark Lord himself in remorse and skill.

Barty Crouch Jr. A Death Eater, was instrumental in bringing back the greatest Dark Wizard that was ever known; Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. For his actions, he was punished in a fate far worse than death; he had his soul totally stripped from him by a Dementor. Formerly kept in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, Somehow, his soulless body disappeared. Crouch could not have left by himself; in fact, he could have done nothing at all. The orderlies and nurses in St Mungo's believed that someone stole his body. It was not the case. One attendant, who people wrote off as "kooky," told anyone who would listen that she saw Barty Crouch walk out the door. Now, after being question by Harry Potter, it was learned what she said was more plausible than someone stealing a soulless body.

After getting the news about Death Eaters being in America from the American wizard Troy Stardancer, the New Marauders prepared for an engagement both familiar and new to them. Familiar, because they were once again facing the threat of Voldemort supporters: new, because they will be facing them in an unfamiliar world, a world were the Death Eaters had a head start in learning about. With the full urgency not felt since last year, the New Marauders were on stage for another desperate and fierce battle.

While Harry and the others were preparing, Troy took the time to teach them some things about America and it's Wizarding world. By far the best known was the Salem Witches Institute, which was both an advanced wizarding school and government office. Located in Salem Massachusetts, The area was the largest wizarding community in America. Though the muggles believe that Salem was a historical site, It was actually the size of a small city, with the city atmosphere of wizards who prefer to live with other wizards. Harry was impressed at how such a large wizard city established itself among muggles without their suspicion.

Troy went on to explain several areas of interest. Like Hogwarts, America had a large wizard education base. Unlike Hogwarts, The wizarding school in America was divided into three areas. The first through fourth years, Troy explained, was sent to Waverley. Waverley, a former sanatarium, was a special place. Said to be the most Haunted site in the world, Waverley was formally a Tuberculosis clinic for Kentucky. The rumor of it being haunted fueled the American Secretary of Arcane Affairs to secretly purchase the land and develop it to a primary school for witches and wizards. It was here that students, who came in at eleven, was sorted into the four houses that mirrored Hogwarts.

Griffindor was basis for Zotar house, valuing bravery, courage, and honor. Their mascot was the bald eagle, and their colors were blue and white..

Hufflepuff was the base for the Sallowday house, which favored hard work and tolerance. Similar in all respects to the Hufflepuff school, the only exception was the mascot; while Hufflepuff was that of a badger, Sallowday's was a raccoon.

The Ravenclaw house mirrored the Valimore house. Troy often joked that if he was trained in America, he would be sorted in this house. The Valimore house favored wit, intelligence, and creativity. Their mascot was the coyote, and their colors were red and black.

The last house, Raga, was Slytherin to the core, Troy noted. Their symbol was a spider, and their colors were green and black. Raga house was usually filled with those who favored ambition, drive, and cunning. Unlike Slytherin, Troy stated, Raga house had very few, if any, good people in it. One exception, he stated, was his wife. Harry and the others were stunned when they learned this, but due to Troy's explanation, they learned that Krystal Mageri was only sorted in Raga because of her family, a pure blooded one similar to the Malfoys and the famous Black family in England. They had been friends forever, and married after she completed her studies in Salem.

Troy explained that American wizards and witches, after their fourth year, were transferred to two advanced schools in Salem and nearby Fitchburg; Salem for witches and Fitchburg for wizards. Both schools generally were used that way for the advanced studies, not to separate the sexes.

Troy took the time also, to visit his good friends Bill and Charlie, Ron's older brothers. Bill was overjoyed to see his best friend during school for the first time, though Troy was horrified at his scarred face. Harry learned that Troy cast a spell known as total recall, which repaired cursed injuries by replacing the cursed area with the former look of the cursed subject. By doing this, Troy repaired Bill's face, though he could not cure his cursed instincts (Bill still loved his steaks very rare and bloody). By teaching this spell, Troy also enabled George to replace his cursed off ear, though Troy had to use a facsimile; George's ear was now replaced by an extendable ear. Now George could hear far greater than ever, and his ability to do that enabled him to hear almost everything was both a blessing and a curse for everyone. Ron commented laconically to Troy that may have been a mistake, and Troy actually regretted it when George overheard him talking to his wife via mirror communication.

It was George's information about Troy's latest communication that caused Harry and the others suspicion about Troy. George told them what he heard, almost repeating it word for word. Troy, believing himself to be alone, communicated with his wife via mirror. Apparently, the Secretary of Arcane Affairs was looking for Troy, even placing a bounty on him. Krystal also told Troy that she and the children were in hiding. George also commented that Troy sounded harassed, and he sounded as if he expected this to happen. George also learned that Troy had no Department backing on what he was doing here, and was doing it without Department approval, or knowledge. Harry talked with the others, and decided to confront Troy prior to the trip. For all they knew, Troy could be leading them into a trap, and even Ginny stated that Troy could be under the Imperious Curse, to come here and lead Harry and the others into a trap.

_Chapter 7_

Harry walked into his office, seeing his friends. After much debate, they decided to confront Troy now. As Hermonie and Ginny stated, it would be wise to talk to him reasonably, and grimly. Ron, however, wanted to take a more firm approach, and was seconded (which caused Ron to be shocked) by Luna. Neville, who sounded reasonable, wanted the approach of asking him to bring it out in the open, and explained that if Troy knew, he may be more upset at how they found out. Harry decided upon his approach more than the others, and wanted it to end more of a amicable term. But as backup, he explained, all have their wands out, but not at the ready.

The floo network glowed with green fire, and Troy stepped out into the office. He looked a little less like the happy go lucky Troy they saw earlier. In fact, he looked a little grim.

Troy brushed himself off a little as he began. "Things are coming to a head in America..." he stopped when he realized that six pairs of eyes were staring stonily at him, and, even more unnerving, he saw six wands out. They weren't pointed at him, but the fact that they were out gave him pause.

"What is wrong?" he asked, confused.

"We need to talk." Harry said. He stared at Troy with a mixture of coldness and curiosity.

"Yea, you have some explaining." Ron blurted, causing Hermonie to nudge him.

"Explaining?" Troy looked baffled. Harry wondered if he truly was acting, or if he was genuinely confused.

Harry eyed Troy. "Your department is looking for you." He saw shock on Troy's features. "We also learned that there is a bounty on you....dead or alive."

"How did you...." Troy began, horrified.

"Find out about it?" Harry asked, finishing the statement. "Never mind that, explain to us why your on Department is searching for you."

Troy looked around at everyone, who was steadily, and coldly, looking at him. He then said quietly, "I have been straightforward with you all this time. There is nothing I haven't told you that wasn't true."

"Except the part where you are not sanctioned to come here and asked about bringing us to America." Harry said quietly.

Troy eyes stared hard into Harry's. "No, that is not true, at least, not completely."

"Mind telling us which part is not true?" Ron asked.

Troy sighed, then explained. "Ok, this is not a Department sanctioned trip. However, I did not come on my own. You see, Kevin Murphy, our current Secretary of Arcane Affairs, and I talked about this, and we watched closely what was going on here in England the last three years. We learned a lot about what was happening here, and it is mirrored by what is happening in America. Muggles being tortured and killed, countrywide disasters, and unexplained incidents that have total dark magic taint. When we heard what you all did..." Troy swept the room with one hand, his other still out in the open, where he made no attempt for his wand. "The Secretary and I agreed to ask for your help should our problems get beyond our own solutions. We did this without the knowledge of our government, for we feared that, like your government, was infiltrated. Apparently I was right, for this bounty you heard about, and the information about me being hunted, is true, for I just learned it last night myself. My family is now in hiding for what I am doing. I could sit back, watching what was going on, and be blissfully unaware and uncaring. But I am not like that. I chose to fight this, for I know what will happen to the place I love and grown to love. I have muggle friends who are in danger, I have wizard friends who are also in danger. Unlike you." Troy said, staring hard at Harry. " I have a choice, it wasn't thrust into my own life like the events that you are famous for. And I chose, as well as my Superior, to do this quietly, without the Government knowing about it. Apparently, either they found out about it, or they have infiltrated and learned, that I was not there. It doesn't take a smart Death Eater to figure out that I am up to something. Maybe they think, like your Ministry did when you were on the run, that I may be part of what is going on. Or they may know I am opposing it, and want to silence me before I help stop it, and they, like your ministry last year, may be controlled by dark forces."

Harry looked at Troy, trying to make sense of this. Like him, Troy may be doing exactly what he was doing last year. Like him, Troy may be going through the same thing he, Ron, and Hermonie went through. And like him, Troy may be hunted for what he was doing. It felt like last year all over again. Harry turned to the others. Hermonie looked convinced, as well as Ginny. Ron and Luna still looked suspicious, but even he saw the doubt. Neville, however, was unreadable. He seemed, like Harry, to be trying to puzzle through all of what Troy said. Harry decided to , under even his objection internally, to ask Troy straight up. "If what you said is true, you wouldn't mind taking the veritaserum test, would you?" There were gasps of shocks and stunned explanations behind him.

Troy stared differently at Harry, he noticed. It was more a look of disappointment, but also mixed with commitment. "I will not mind. Anything to prove what I told you was true."

_Chapter 8_

Harry and the others met at Grimmauld place after their confrontation with Troy. After learning he was telling the truth and told him they would help, Troy gratefully accepted and retired for the night, explaining that the trip to America will be tiring, and he needed to rest before he took them there. Harry also noted, rather shamefully, that although he sounded cordial and happy that they were helping him, Troy also had bitterness in his voice, as if the interrogation and question of trust was a slap in the face. Once again, Harry and his friends were separated by whether to tell Troy how they learned about his exile.

Hermonie, Ginny and Luna were all for telling him exactly how they learned of this, which Harry favored. Since he was being straight up and straightforward with them, they should be with him. It would ease the bitterness and probably bring Troy back to the affable guest.

Ron and Neville opposed this. For one, it could get George in trouble, and it would make Troy more suspicious and less forthcoming. They proposed to lie straight out to Troy, deceive him so that the fault could not be placed on no one. Ron even proposed that they heard it through the WWN (Wizard Wireless Network) while trying to listen to any news about America. Harry, though opposed to that solution, thought it would work better to help Troy in understanding how they knew. This led to a spirited and almost violent debate between the two factions. Hermonie, Ginny, and Luna were appalled that the guys would want to resort to downright deception. Luna went even so far as to accuse Ron and Neville of acting like Slytherins, which almost led to a riot on Grimmauld place.

"Slytherin?" Ron bellowed after Luna suggested this. "How dare you compare me to Slytherin!" In his anger, Ron drew his wand.

Hermonie grabbed his arm and yelled "Ron, stop!" and Harry stepped in front of Luna. "What is wrong with you?"

"That was an effing insult!" Ron said angrily, trying to go around Hermonie.

Harry then said quickly, "Ron! She just compared our actions! We're not going to actually do something Slytherin would do!"

It was then when Hermonie reminded Harry about how He and Ron were going to deceive Griphook, the goblin at Gringotts. This brought Harry up short, but then he rallied at once. "Yea, we may have, but we never did deceive him, did we? He deceived us!"

"But still..." began Hermonie, until she jumped with a yelp as green flames from the fireplace expanded, revealing George.

George Weasley, Ron's brother, turned and looked in shock, seeing all six staring at him with wands pointing at each other. "What the hell?"

Harry explained the debate, and told George Troy's reaction to his revelation. George then shook his head and said. "You know, I would love to see you all hex each other and then act ridiculous, but I have to say this fight would be for nothing."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well, after Harry told me what you all did, and when you used veritaserum on him, I decided that, since I caused this, I would go tell Troy exactly how you knew he was being hunted." He paused, six pairs of eyes stared at him, surprised. "Troy wasn't too happy I was able to ease drop on his private conversation, but he said he understood the confrontation, and he said he would probably do the same thing if he heard the same about you all. I had to explain it to him, figured I owed him at least the truth, since he helped me with my new ear."

"George?" Hermonie said. "Why did you do that?"

"I talked to Bill and told him about it." George replied. "Bill told me about his relationship with Troy, and how awesome he is. Well, I feel Troy deserved the truth, and I felt, rightly I may add, that there would be some tension between you all." George looked at them sternly. "You guys don't need any tension, especially from someone who knows what you are going against."

When George left, the others decided to not mention anything about this. Perhaps not reminding Troy of it. After finishing up last minute details, Harry and the others bade each other good night, then went to bed.

Harry's dream was troubled. He walked down a deserted alleyway between two sets of huge buildings. The night was stormy and cold, and a lone dog with nothing else to do barked at him from a distance. The sense of foreboding dogged each step Harry took; and his breath was caught with each sound he heard. The alley he was walking through turned right; Harry drew his wand. The right turn was a blind spot; it was perfect for an ambush. Easing slowly around the corner, Harry prepared himself for what was back there. As he prepared to jump around, he heard it: A girlish giggle echoed from around that corner, a giggle that Harry knew all too well.

"Come to take a peek at me? Harry?" whispered the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, who giggled again. "naughty little boy. You shouldn't be doing that, after all, what would Sirius think? Oh yea, I killed him, he won't think anything." This was punctuated by a maniacal laugh.

Hatred broiled into Harry then. He raised his wand and rounded the corner, to come face to face with–

Harry jerked awake, raising up and panting hard. _It couldn't be, _he thought. Absently, he felt his scar, and it was normal. There was no pain from it. But why would he see Voldemort?

"Harry?" said a voice sleepily beside him. "Are you alright?"

Harry turned to the voice. Ginny was awake, propped up on one arm, looking at him. Though it was dark in the bedroom, and though Harry did not have his glasses on, he could see Ginny well enough. Her long red hair was disheveled, and she looked a little sleepy, but for some reason, Harry never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Just a dream, one that I think would be considered a relapse of last year." he answered. He then leaned back down and grabbed Ginny, holding her close to him. Ginny laid her head on his chest, and cooed softly.

"You mind telling me about it?" she asked sleepily.

"Just a dream, one I know won't come true." he said softly. He saw her look. "No, I don't think it is something we should be worried about." He held her tighter.

She succumbed to his tight hug and warm body, but before drifting off, Ginny warned Harry "If we are to continue like this, you know you will have to tell me everything that bothers you."

Harry smiled and said very quietly. "Definitely."

_Chapter 9_

The New Marauders met at the Ministry of Magic. After catching the floo network to work, Harry met with Kingsley Shacklebolt in his office.

"It would be a great boost of confidence in Britain's wizarding world if you help solve the American problem." Kingsley said to Harry. "The chaotic state of that far away realm is something we need to bring people back. With the chaos of the last two years here, we still are looking for wizards and witches which fled Voldemort's regime."

Harry knew that much was true; several wizard families were still either missing or running. The most lucky break was Hermonie finding her parents in a small Australian village; she brought them back to England and then broke the charm she placed on them to keep them safe. The Dursleys have moved back to Pivot Drive, and though Harry had almost no contact with either Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia, He had some regular correspondence with Dudley, who seemed to be making up for the bullying he did to Harry for most of his life. Harry didn't know if that was good or bad news just yet.

"American Wizard customs are different than ours too." Kingsley continued. "They don't teach their students the same as we do, but they do have an excellent Auror program; one we based our training upon. Their Aurors have great respect there, though at the moment they are taxed at stopping the dark incursion. Your arrival will be secret, and the Dark Wizards shouldn't know you are there until it is too late."

Harry nodded. Secrecy would be the easiest way to combat dark wizards. Being able to stealthily enter America and battle the forces without revealing themselves would mean they may be able to surprise Bellatrix and stop her before she gets a firm hold on whatever nefarious scheme she was planning.

Ron and Hermonie then entered the office. It struck Harry as strange; though they were dating, neither Ron nor Hermonie showed any display of affection, unless you count the arguments they seem to have. Neville was next, which Harry realized was the most profound change in someone he knew. No longer the bumbling, round face kid Harry knew In school, Neville seemed to radiate a confident and competent aura. Luna and Ginny appeared last. Luna and Ginny were almost opposite as soon as Harry saw them; Luna was dressed in a flower printed tunic, brown pants, and wore silver thigh boots. Ginny, however, looked more conventional in her white jeans and red halter top, with a jean jacket.

Having to wear wizard robes for most of his time, Harry felt more comfortable in civilian clothing; a black t-shirt with a hooded jacket and black jeans. He smiled at the others as they filed in. It was a few minutes before Troy came. He was wearing clothing which Harry knew would allow him to blend in with the muggles in America. He wore an American football shirt, Steelers from what Harry saw, and Khaki pants, with large pockets on the sides of his thigh. Harry could see Troy's silver tipped wand protruding out of his left side pocket. But Troy's face made Harry pause; Troy looked agitated, almost angry. It was then that Harry noticed that he was holding a _Daily Prophet_ newspaper.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Troy turned to him, without speaking, and handed him the newspaper. Harry unrolled the paper, revealing the front page, and immediately turned pale.

**Famous American Wizard Sighted in Ministry of Magic!**

By Rita Skeeter

Ever since the defeat of You-Know-Who, The Ministry of Magic has been busy trying to remake the Magical world "for the greater good" (a quote I borrowed from Gellert Grindevald). Because of this I have not been allowed on Ministry grounds, for they have been complaining that I was printing sensationalist columns detrimental to the health of our world. While this completely wrong and serious accusation has hampered my ability to report the truth for our readers, I decided to get the reports and stories in my own unique way and let our world understand the secret ways of the government you chose to represent and run our world.

Never a friend of the Ministry of Magic, I decided to place one of my most reliable sources into this secretive and controversial head of our Magical World. I have learned that yesterday, a very famous wizard from that chaotic magical world from America recently had a closed door meeting with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Although my source did not now the name of this famous wizard, nor had anyone mentioned his name, I can surmise it is one of three wizards from that chaotic and dangerous part of our magical world...

Brian MacDonald: Said to be the creator of the American cane, a clumsy and weaker version of our wands (America tries to distinguish themselves from the rest of the wizardry world by creating and sanctioning canes as well as wands for their wizards and witches, said to hide their power; we Britons scuff and laugh at their foolishness).

Troy Stardancer: rumored to be the most powerful Wizard in America. As you know from_ History of Magic_, The Stardancers are a sometimes insane but powerful pure blood Wizard family in America. I have learned that recently he has disappeared from their Governing body, whereabouts unknown. Although this person could be here, I seriously doubt that even Kingsley Shacklebolt would allow someone who could be dangerous to us into England, especially an outlaw.

Otis Jones: The famous Chaser for the Fitchburg Finches. This handsome blond man was America's version of our beloved Ginerva Weasley. A hulking and desirable male with all the makings of a powerful wizard and Stud-muffin, Otis was recently known to be at the Quidditch World cup, successfully won by our great team here. He was known to try to chat with Ginerva, and may be trying to set up a "romantic interlude" with our famous seeker.

(It was here that Ginny laughed sardonically, and Harry raised an eyebrow curiously)

Well, your famous and reliable reporter can only believe that my source was correct. I believe that it was Otis, sweet, delicious Otis, trying to get more inside information on romancing our beloved Ginerva. I personally approve of this, thinking that Miss Weasley would be quite a catch for anyone with good morals and sense such as Mister Jones. I personally still squash those insane rumors that Ginerva may have a relationship with our most famous wizard, Harry Potter, for her taste for finer wizards would put this troubled youth on the chopping block..but I digress.

(This time, Everyone roared with laughter; even Troy cracked a smile then).

Well, I will end my bombshell column by saying that Otis is probably the one seen in the MoM. There would be no way anyone would take MacDonald seriously; and having an American fugitive with a possible sanity issue in our country would be both dangerous and pure idiocy. I will try to learn more of this breaking news as it gets closer, and I will try to get an interview with Mister Stud-muffin Jones as the day comes in. Why is he here? And what would be the Wizard World's reaction to the marriage of our famous chaser to the American famous chaser?.

Harry turned at the others, who had also read the story. Kingsley looked grim, and Troy looked both alarmed and angry

"We got a leak here somewhere." Kingsley said grimly.

"Yea, but whoever told Rita that a wizard was here did not tell her who it is." Neville reflected. Either they didn't know for real, or decided to not tell her everything and let her try to figure out who it was."

"But don't you see?." Hermonie said urgently, "This paper is delivered to America also. It could be in their Ministry now. If a smart wizard sees this, and reads between the lines–, "

"They could put two and two together, and know where Troy is." Ron finished her thought.

"And know that I am here to ask for help." Troy said to them. He shook his head in anger. "Never liked Skeeter. She was one of those who tried to block my application to Hogwarts, due to the family issues. I always thought she was a yellow journalist, and how she remained a reporter for the _Prophet_ would never know."

"But she isn't yellow." Luna began. "She is more pale, almost paste colored. I think she looks more of a ghost with long colorful fingernails."

Troy looked at Luna, completely baffled. Harry placed his hand over his mouth, hiding a very hard urge not to laugh. Hermonie failed completely, and had to hurry out of the office to stifle her giggles.

Troy marveled at Luna, who looked at him seriously, as if what she said was important information. Then he smiled warmly and said "Luna, you are going to make this enjoyable, I will tell you that. I am very happy to meet you, and even more happy to say you are a friend."

And with that, Harry knew that they have regained Troy's trust.

_Chapter 10_

The two men walked briskly past the large gates that stood sentinel to the well-to-do house on the south side of Salem's famous witch district. These two could see the house, while the more common non-magical people could only see a rusty fenced lot overgrown with weeds and strange vines. A small footpath opened for them, revealing a cobblestone pathway leading to the imposing front doors. The first, slightly taller and rougher looking than the one following him, said to the other, "You know Travers, this is a lot easier to work over here than in Britain."

"Yes." said the other, a shorter, bearded man, almost skeletal in body appearance. "You have news, Selwyn?"

"Yes, unreliable as best. But it may bloody well tell us where that troublesome wizard Stardancer is." said Selwyn.

Travers looked at him in shock. "Where is he?"

"He may be in England, trying to scream for help against us." He said.

Travers looked at hi, curious, as they entered the imposing doors. They walked through a vast hall, passing various richly decorated rooms, and entered a large ball-like room.

The imposing room's floor was covered with thick red carpet. A small dias was at the back, raised about four feet off the floor. On the dias, sitting like a throne, was a huge chair. The room was filled with wizards and witches, all dressed in Black, many of them masked in Death Eater styled masks and hoods. The witches lined the left side, the wizards the right. A small aisle that led to the throne like chair ran from the front door. Here Selwyn and Travers headed to the throne. Occupying the throne was a straw haired man. He looked stern and imperiously around at Selwyn and Travers, who stepped onto the little stairway which was the only access to the dias. They stood, and watched as the man rose with a grace unknown to most men. He then spoke, with a strange voice, almost girlish.

"The time has come, my friends. Today is the day we start our takeover of this Country, and then the world. A new world will be created by us. One that will bring about our lifestyle, and make the muggles remember, they are inferior to us. They can be controlled and made to do our bidding. Today, we conquer this realm for us. Tomorrow, we will begin our assault on all muggle countries and bring them to our heel. These barbaric but innovative people will serve us as House Elves, but with the purpose for the Greater Good of our people. Rejoice!"

There was an earsplitting roar as the masked and unmasked wizards and witches cheered their leader.

"But first, I must insist on a sacrifice. This person will be my vessel of power, and with her body, I will be able to join you into this conquering. Who will be brave enough to bring us the ultimate sacrifice? To become a true Goddess of Magic?"

The room stirred, especially among the females. To sacrifice their life for another sounded a little too much even for them. Finally, a heavily cloaked woman came up, walking with the slowness and curious gait of advanced age. She walked to the dias, kneeled, and then said in a voice sounding as if it was already in the grave. "I pledge my life to you, Goddess."

Selwyn and Travers looked eagerly, knowing what would happen. Both Selwyn and Travers knew this was Barty Crouch Jr. But they also knew that the one who sat on the throne had the voice...and the abilities, of Bellatrix Lestrange. They both almost laughed when they learned of Bellatrix's plan, which fit into the misguided beliefs of the American Wizardry world.

The American Death Eaters, sometimes laughingly scuffed as weak minded dark wizards who were more clumsy than dangerous, were also known to be superstitious and easily manipulable. They believed that a dark Goddess, known only by the name of a bright star in the universe, would come and lead them the glory they knew they would have. This prophecy, which Bellatrix read about, played perfectly into her hands. She demonstrated her prodigious skill in wizardry, (which wasn't hard to these poorly trained dark wizards), and told them about the upcoming war and victory for them. Though they wondered why their Goddess chose a male vessel to enter the world, they were hoping to see, firsthand, the true Goddess of Magic.

Barty Crouch smiled evilly, then ordered the ancient witch to lay upon the dias by her feet. The crone, with extreme difficulty, complied. Then Barty said, once again in Bellatrix's voice. "And now, my faithful ones, prepare to meet your Goddess in the flesh.. And follow her to victory!!" and with that, Crouch pointed his wand and said in a commanding voice, "_Avada Kedavra_ !" A jet of green light hit the crone, who immediately died. Crouch then stood up, waving his wand at the body and singing a sing songlike magical chant. Instantly, Barty Crouch collapsed.

Selwyn and travers suddenly jumped up, picked up Crouch's body, and laid him beside the Throne. Travers noted that Crouch was still breathing, but there was a vacant stare in his eyes. It was as if they were dealing with someone who had no body functions anymore, as if the life was out of his body. Travers also noted that the croup who was watching was stirring uneasily. He realized that if they were thinking their Goddess would not appear, they could be in deep trouble."

"Travers, look." Selwyn whispered.

Travers turned. The body that Crouch had just killed was rising slowly. As it was rising, the body was straightening up as if it was a younger, more vibrant person. The person was tall, almost as tall as Selwyn, and was looking more shapely as a woman. A giggle came out of the bundled robes, a familiar, haunting giggle both knew too well. The people gathered around suddenly gasped in awe and appreciation. The formerly old crone suddenly threw back her hood, and both Selwyn and Travers gasped, as the mob once again roared in happiness and awe.

Standing before them, wearing the crone's robes, was a younger woman. With a long mane of curly black hair, lips as red as blood, and a face almost as pale as death. The skin of her face was tightly stretched onto her face, looking more skeletal. Her heavily hooded eyes had the eyes more catlike than normal, and colored, instead of the normal black eyes, with an almost glowing brown and emerald. She grinned, showing a mouth full of rotting teeth, that were slowly whitening and strengthening before their eyes. She threw her head back, Screamed in Ecstacy, and cast a spell which blew the roof off the ballroom. Both Selwyn and Travers looked up, and looked stunned. Raising above the building, looking both familiar and terrorizing, was the symbol that caused the entire mob to drop to their knees, and look up in awe. The green symbol was familiar to Selwyn and Travers, for it was the symbol of their deceased master. A glowing green skull with it's mouth open, and a snake writhing out of the mouth.

Once again, the symbol of Voldemort has appeared in the sky.

_End of Part 2_


End file.
